Double Trouble
by x0 Starr Burst 0x
Summary: Clark and Chloe are married and have teenage twin daughters with abilities. When one turns to the dark side can they bring her back?


Double Trouble

Summary: Clark and Chloe have twin daughters, who are in high school and have abilities. They are complete opposites what would happen if one decides to turn to the dark side.

A/N: I don't agree with the killing off of Jonathan Kent, even if it was in the original story. So he will be in my story, perfectly alive.

Chapter 1 

Jenna was smart and president of every science, newspaper, and yearbook related committee. She was pretty in her confident self with her shoulder-length chocolate colored hair with natural gold highlights and ocean blue eyes. Not only was Jenna a natural beauty, but also she was intelligent, and had a real passion for the sciences, but her downfall was her inheritance of her father's shyness and inadequacy.

Then there was Hilary. Hilary was the total opposite from her sister. Their similarities ended with their identical looks they shared. She was popular, flirty and could care less about school or homework. She was made cheerleading captain earlier that year, the first junior to hold the title. Clark decided that the girls were old enough that they could make their own choices on sports. Hilary was pretty, well dressed, and gained her mother's outgoingness, plus she had some sort of x-factor that made her queen of the school.

Chloe just came home from work at the Daily Planet, where she and her husband are the top reporters. As she opened the door she was welcomed by rare silence, something that did not happen very often.

"Hey Jenn, what are you up too?" inquired Chloe

"Just working on my research paper for my advanced physics class." She answered

"Sounds exciting." Jested Chloe, "Where's your sister?"

"Cheerleading practice."

"And your father is working late on an article, looks like it's just you and me for dinner. Oh don't forget you and Hilary are going to Smallville this weekend to visit grandma and grandpa Kent."

Its Saturday and the girls are just finishing packing their bags for Smallville.

"Ready, Hil?" asked Jenna

" I can't believe you are making me do this, its gonna wreck my hair." Stated Hilary, " Why can't we drive there, like normal people?"

"Because racing at super speed is way more fun." Responded the twin, " Bye mom, bye dad."

"Have fun, girls." Responded Chloe.

" And don't forget, your abilities are a…" began Clark

"Responsibility and you must be careful, yeah yeah yeah." Answered the twins in unison.

"For a guy that fly's around in tights saving the world, your pretty uptight, dad." Joked Hilary.

"Just be careful and have fun, girls." Clark said, as the girls began running at super speed away from their metropolis home.

"Hello sweethearts!" squealed Martha with excitement as she hugged her granddaughters. " It has been so long since I have seen you two."

The two girls greeted and spoke with their grandparents for a few hours and then Hilary helped Martha prepare dinner, while Jenna helped her grandfather with some chores.

"Hilary, would you mind running into town for me? I ran out of sugar, and I need it to finish my apple pie for dessert." Asked Martha kindly.

"Sure, I'll be back in just a minute." She answered. Martha had offered her the truck to drive, but she declined she could not justify the torture of driving a farm vehicle that was almost as old as she was.

30 seconds later, Hilary arrived at the grocery store. And began her quest for the sugar. Once she found and paid for it she retreated back outside where she was planning on walking to the nearest cornfield until she dropped her purse, spilling its contents everywhere. She bent down to pick it up when she noticed a very polished hand helping her.

"Thanks" she said flirtatiously. The man was probably around 21 years old. He was tall, dark haired with dark eyes. He was very good looking, she was in awe.

"No problem." He answered, while handing her lipgloss back to her. "So what's you name?"

"Hilary. Hilary Kent."

"What beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." She blushed she was in awe. "Would you like to join me tonight, maybe see a movie or dinner?"

"That would be great. Pick me up at seven at the Kent Farm, don't be late, I don't condone tardiness." She responded humorously

"A girl that knows what she wants, that's very refreshing, 7:00 it is." He was just about to leave when Hilary asked…

"Wait, you never told me your name."

"Jake."

Hilary came running into the farmhouse jumping up and down with excitement. "Gram, I am sorry but I can't make dinner tonight I have a date!" she exclaimed.

"Oh and who may this date be with?" inquired Jonathon

"His name is Jake, I ran into him outside of the Food Mart, he's really nice and its not as if I cannot take care of myself." She pleaded

"Of course you can go sweetie, and have fun just don't be out to late." Answered Martha excitedly

"You have a great house." Stated Hilary as she toured Jake's giant home

"It's my dad's house I grew up in metropolis." He answered

"Jacob, aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely lady."

"Hilary, this is my father …"

"Lex Luther" she exclaimed I should have known "I'm outta here." She began to walk off, when she was grabbed from behind and injected with a green syrum.

Hope you like it please reply!!!!


End file.
